The Crimson Sea
by The Handsome Blue Beast
Summary: Our crew are stranded on a floating motel for a while. But danger lurks around every corner...Rated M for gore and possibly language.


Hi everybody! I've been wanting to do a One piece fic for a while now, and here it is! This was originally an idea from my friend, especially the intro and the end of the last chapter. This might get a little disturbing in parts, just to warn you. I know this first chapter is pretty short, but that's okay.

Have fun, and always check under your bed...

-----

The sun beat down on the tiny port town of, where ever Luffy is from. Said Luffy was playing jacks with his friends Billy, Sam and Roger.

"Oh nuts, I better get back home! I've gotta eat up so I can be King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed, realizing the time. The other boys laughed as Luffy ran home.

A few hours later, the boys were putting away their jacks when Sam noticed something.

"Hey, Luffy forgot his hat."

The others were shocked. Luffy would never forget his hat! Must have been a rare mistake, that's all.

"I'll bring it back to him." Billy offered, and waved to the others as he set off for Luffy's house.

Billy rounded the corner and looked up at Luffy's house. The trees casted odd shadows in the evening light. Billy had never noticed how...creepy...Luffy's house looked. It just sat up on that hill. The paint was beginning to peel off, and the grass needed to be clipped badly. One of the window panes swung lazily from its hinges, creaking in the wind. Billy gulped, and walked to the door. He lifted his hand to knock, but the door cracked open before he even connected. Billy peeked inside.

"Hello?"

The shadows in here were at least ten times scarier than those outside. The stairs looked like some mad Escher drawing. The carpet was a deep, disturbing red. Billy stepped inside, and squinted around. A lot of the house was covered in darkness, so he couldn't see anything. Billy lifted up his foot after crunching on something. Dolls. Tons of them. Most of the dolls were missing various limbs, or their heads. The lifeless eyes stared up at him, questioning. Billy was really getting freaked out now.

"Luffy?"

The door slammed shut behind him. Billy jumped a foot and ran back to the door, jiggling the handle. No good, it was locked. He heard a odd pitter patter behind him, and slowly turned around.

"Luffy!"

No answer. Billy strained his ears for a moment. Then there it was again.

_Tip tip tip tip tip._

"Luffy, I wanna leave now!" Billy cried, almost in tears. Then, from around the corner of the hallway, Luffy's face slowly appeared. He had a manic grin on his face, and his eyes were dilated. He stepped out from around the corner, playing with a knife in his hands. Billy's heart went cold.

In a frightening voice only a child could pull off, Luffy said in a sing song tone,

"Try-to make-it out a-live..."

No one saw Billy after that afternoon.

--

It was a beautiful afternoon aboard the Merry Go. Nami knew however, that the weather was going to turn sour pretty soon.

"The storm is probably going to hit in about two hours." She told Robin. The stoic historian replied with a nod.

"We should find somewhere to land..."

Nami was interrupted by a massive crashing from below deck.

"What are those idiots doing now?" She mumbled, and went down to see. She was surprised to see that it wasn't just some trivial argument over food or a scuffle between Sanji and Zoro. Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were trying to hold back water from coming in through a large hole in the side of the boat.

"What's going on!" She asked.

"Just shut up and help!" Zoro raged, trying to hold back the torrent.

"Don't you tell Nami to shut up!" Sanji relpied.

"We're gonna sink!" Usopp wailed.

After a few minutes of tussling, they did a very shoddy repair of the hole, one that still leaked periodically.

"What happened?' Nami asked. "There aren't any rocks in the area."

"I don't know, I was sleeping when Luffy ran up from below deck screaming about a hole. I figured it was a small leak, but it turns out I was really wrong." Zoro stated. Luffy, Chopper and Robin came below deck to help out once the water was gone.

"I saw a floating hotel." Robin said.

"All right! Maybe we can get repairs there." Nami cheerily said, heading above deck. All the other members went up except Zoro and Luffy.

"Hmm? What are you looking at Luffy?"

"Your hand..."

Zoro glanced at his hand and saw he was bleeding.

"Aw man, musta got it when I was fixing the hole. Chopper can get this bandaged up though. ...are you sure you're all right Luffy?"

Luffy grinned lazily and went back up top.

"It's nothing Zoro, nothing at all."

Unfortunately for our swordsman, he did not notice all the wood splinters in Luffy's hands...

---

Uh oh. What is our crew going to do? Find out soon!


End file.
